Black and White
by Bri-Anna-Alexis
Summary: Escaping Azkaban just may have been the best thing he ever done...


Of course I didn't kill him. He was my brother for Merlin's sake. Yes, I was there the night Voldemort killed them, but that was after Peter had told me what he had done. That night, Halloween night, Peter came to me, saying he betrayed James and Lily. Betrayed my arse, he practically murdered them. Now I'm stuck here in Azkaban, while he's roaming around free as can be.

_**"S-sirius? I've just done a horrible thing. He said he was just going to ask them to his side, so I told them where they were hiding at." Peter stuttered He was scared, scared that we would be forever haunted by memories of them.**_

_** "Told who? Peter who did you tell? You told someone where James and Lily were hiding?! Peter, you bloody moron!" I remember practically yelling at him. Gosh, how could he be so thick? He knew he was their 'Secret Keeper!' He began sobbing softly, while pulling up his sleeve. The 'Dark Mark' was bright on his arm in the moonlight. He betrayed them to Voldemort!" **_

__I was so mad that I was shaking. The dementors could feel that I was mad, so they stayed away from my 'hell hole.' I'm the only sane one, even though I looked crazy now. Shaking and screaming is not a good way to convince someone you're not insane.

_I'm going to get out of here someday! I will find my god-son when I do get out. He doesn't deserve a life without parents or without a god-father. When I get the chance, I am going to break out. The first person ever to break out of Azkaban. I was thrown out of my thoughts by the Minister walking into my cell._

"I can't believe the Weasleys' are in the paper. Here take it; I don't want it." Cornelius Fudge said, throwing the paper at my face, With that, he left whistling a song. Taking the paper in my bloody hands, I saw the most red-headed family I've ever seen. I saw something that was on a boy's shoulder. It looked like a rat.

_Wait, that looks like Wormtail! That little traitor is with an innocent family. I just need a commotion, so I can get out of here. It's getting dark; I should get some sleep._

I was woken up by a loud crash outside of my cell. This is it; my chance to escape! I opened my cell door, and looked around to see if anyone was around. Seeing no one, I snuck out and dived into the icy waters.

I swam a few miles from the place I've been in since Harry was a year old. I, then, transformed into my animagus form, which was a shaggy haired dog. I kept thinking of James and Lily, how Lily used to hate his guts. They ended up getting married right after graduation. Soon after, they were expecting a baby.

_**"'Course I'm going to the god-father, Prongs." I said after James and Lily told me the great news.**_

_** James just smirked as he said, "Well, I could say that Moony is going to be the god-father, Padfoot." Remus's eyes went wide at that statement. Of course, James knew if something were to happen to them that Moony couldn't look after Lil' Prongsie. Heck, he could barely take care of himself. Plus, he wouldn't want to kill the boy if he were ever to lose control. **_

_** "You bloody git! I can't see why Lily married you." I replied, almost gagging when Lily kissed Prongs.**_

_** "For you information Sirius, Jamesie is a gentleman, unlike some people." She pointedly looked at me when she said the last part. I knew she was kidding by the she started smiling. **_

_** "Oh, so Jamsie is a gentleman now, huh? You used to think he was a bloody pain in the arse in sixth year." I said smirking at James.**_

_** "He still is a pain in the arse, but now he's my pain in the arse." Lily replied, smiling kissing James's cheek.**_

_** "Padfoot! I'm going to kill you! I don't care if I go to Azkaban!" James yelled as he started to chase me down.**_

I shook my head trying to get those times out of my head. I could see land, by the time I was on the brink of exhaustion.

_It's only going to be harder to forget them, if you think like it was old times again, Sirius. You're on the run now, no one can be your friend._

Walking along a strange road, many people asked if I was okay. By the way they talked, I believed that I was in Northern Britain.

"Are you okay, sir?" This odd looking lady asked me. She had on a queer hat and possibly the most jewelry I've ever seen.

"I'm perfectly fine, old hag!" I growled back at her. Looking surprised, she quickly walked away. She paused, then turned back around. Stalking back up to me, she raised her hand. I hear the slap before I actually felt it. She had hit me!

"How dare you slap me?! How dare you touch me, muggle?!" I yelled, raging mad. This filthy muggle had slapped me!

_Woah, there Sirius? She did have a right to slap me, and since when have I begun to think like my mother? She, the woman, did have a mean slap, though._

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I just had a rough night and I'm sort of grumpy." I said apologetically, flashing my 'puppy dog' eyes at her. No girl or woman could resit them.

Smiling the woman said, "It's okay, and I understand. I get like that sometimes too. Won't you come to my house and I'll fix you up a hot cup of tea." Her eyes flashed with an emotion I couldn't read. Nodding, I followed her down a dirt path. She had suddenly stopped and spoke, "So this is it. How do you like it?" I saw a place that could put the Potter mansion to shame.

"If you lived in a house like this, why do you dress like that?" I whispered, so softly I doubt she heard me.

Turning to give me a stern look, she explained, "I dress like this because I like it. Unlike people in the world, I don't care about what people say about me." Ah, good point.

"Sorry about that," I began, "back there. I-i-i never mind." _You git how could you have stuttered. Next thing you know you'll be blushing. Mmm, that tea smells so delicious. _

Taking a big gulp of tea, I started coughing as it went down my throat. Bloody hell, why did she make it so hot?

"Are you okay? I should have warned you about how hot it was. Oh and what's your name? I'm Catarina Chase." She said while going to get some cold water. My eyes went wide. No wonder she looked familiar; she was a poor third year when I graduated. Yes, she would know all about me. I was surprised she hasn't turned me into those Ministry hags.

"Ummm, my name is uhh Jason Hart." I managed to say. Hopefully, she will believe me. She just nodded and sipped at her tea. Looking around, I was shocked I didn't notice that she was a witch earlier. All of her walls were covered with Chudley Cannons. Plus, the kitchen was bright orange. "So you like the Chudley Cannons?" I laughed while saying this. Everyone knew they sucked. Heck, they haven't won since 1892.

She glared at me while saying, "Yes I do happen to like them. I suppose you go for Ireland then?" Ireland? Since when did they become good?

"No," I said, "I like Puddlemere United." Smiling at the time I went to one of their games.

_**James, his mom, his dad, and I went to the Puddlemere vs. Wimbourne Wasps game back when we were in sixth year.**_

_** "Hey, thanks for taking me mate." I said to James while on our way to our seats. He just nodded, scanning the crowd for a girl for the night. Shaking my head, I sat down and waited for the match to start.**_

_** "Witcheds and Wizards, welcome to the Puddlemere United vs. the Wimbourne Wasps match. This certainly will be an exciting match tonight." blah blah blah... the announcer said, making his voice echo throughout the crowd. Soon the match started with the Wasps scoring first. **_

___The match ended up going on for two days only ending when the seeker for Puddlemere United caught the snitch making the score 520-480._

"Really? They've a bad streak this season." She said putting a smirk on her face for show. I just sipped at my tea, which had gone cold since been given to me, and looked around, trying not to scowl.

"Figures they turn out bad when I'm out of the country. That's why they did it, you know, turn horrible. They've not had my support nor my friend's." I explained, while smirking, to her. I pushed the china tea cup away from me and stood up to make an exit. "Well, I 'spose that I should get going. I have to make my way to London. Thanks again for the tea." I started walking toward the nearest exit, but I heard her call out my 'name'.

"Well, I suppose you could write me, Jason? Or would you prefer Sirius?" I stopped dead in my tracks and slowly turned to stare at her curiously. "I'm not a dense prat, Black. I just happen to have a good heart." I went and sat back down at the kitchen table.

"Why haven't you turned me in then? I'm a mass murderer." I spat out coldly to her. Knowing she knew who I was made me terrified. She could turn me in, or let me walk away.  
"I think you didn't do it. Why would you kill your best mate and his wife? Looking at your arm, I see no Dark Mark. If you're so mixed up with Voldemort then why haven't you got it?" The witch said, spouting out flaws in the Ministry. My eyes went wide. Hopefully, she'll lend me a ride to London.  
"S'pose you could apparate me to London?" Asking with my wicked smile on my face, known for attracting girls. As I watched her eyes look me up and down, I knew she was hooked.  
"Well, I guess. You look like a drowned rat though." The word rat reminded me why I escaped. My anger started to rise, but stopped when she came to me to hold my hand. "One...Two... Three!" I felt that familiar tug on my abdomen telling me I was getting pulled everywhere. My feet felt hard ground, and it took quite a lot of strength to keep myself from stumbling.  
"Where are we?" I looked around, and it was snowing. This didn't look like London at all.  
"We, sir, are in central London." She answered airily, walking away rather quickly.

_ This woman will be the death of me. _


End file.
